Dogs and Flowers RRR
by gaarafan
Summary: This is the reedited,rewrite and repost Dogs and Flowers. Its about the romantic high school?life of Kiba and Ino.How can they fall in love with each other? Do you want to know?Then,don't just look at it, go on and click it to found out.I dont own Naruto.
1. Dogs and Flowers

Italicmurmuring

Hey everyone it's me!! GAARAFAN!! And I'm here to continue the story of our two of favorite characters in Naruto, and to hope that a can continue my career on writing fan fictions. I'm very sorry for my late updates, well, here is the very first chapter of my fanfiction Dogs and Flowers. Hope the grammars are not too bad than before. Well. Let see on your comments..

_Italic-_murmuring

Nani-What

Dattebayo-expression of Naruto.

* * *

Dogs and Flowers

(The Beginning)

It was a shiny and brightly morning at the small village of Konoha. The birds are chirping and the wind is blowing softly around the village ground. The village seems to be alive again after the cocks of the male chicken.

"KIBA!"

Kiba: hoah…. (Moaning)

Kiba's mom: wake up you dump! (While kicking kiba out off his bed)

Kiba: All right, all right! (Getting up from the monstrous kick of he's mom.)

Kiba's mom: Go clean your bed Then go to the bathroom and get some bath and oh! Do not forget to brush your teeth Then put your high school clothes on, it's your first day in your 4th yr high school right so be QUICK! (Without exhaling)

Kiba: I know mom... You-

Kiba's mom: just! DO iT!

"BOINK"

Kiba: OuCh! Okay, you won. (While touching his swelling head.)

So, Kiba did what her mother told him. He cleans his bed, get some bath, brush his teeth, and put his clothes on. Then he went down the stair to eat his breakfast and to get ready for his coming first (worst) day of his life in 4th grade.

Kiba: Fish again?!(Looking at the fish with a big round eyes)

Kiba's mom: Don't complain about that food or you will not eat until tomorroW! (Looking at her back while some red energy burst out inside her body)

Kiba:…-.- …_oh men_...

Kiba don't want to argue at his mother and so, he eat his breakfast , say good bye to Akamaru and run towards the school, while his mother shouting at him saying;

"BE GOOD AT SCHOOL and DON'T DO ANTHING!"

Kiba: YES MOM! ;) (kiba told he's mom while smirking.) _In your dreams!_

Why did her mother tell this to him? Well, Kiba is naughtygoodbadprankster, in his school. However, he has too many friends. Moreover, Naruto is one of them. Kiba and Naruto are best friends, and they known as the, "CLASS CLOWN". They like doing weird things and making the class laugh with there pranks. One of the most unforgettable pranks of them is making kankouro angry because of the poop or what you called dogs wasted that they put inside karaouri's body. That was a really bad prank. All the class laughs because of that incident. And because of that, they had a very long holiday in the Konoha Hospital. Why? Because after that, Kankouro haunted them and do some killer moves, you know some puppet tricks and other thing. However, they were happy because they have some vacation. Not going to school, not doing some assignment and not making some seat works in the school (weird huh). Ok, back to the story!

Kiba zoom in front of the gate up to his assigned classroom. Then, he sees Naruto.

Kiba: Naruto, where in the same room?!

Naruto: Yeah, that means.

Kiba and Naruto: WE ARE CLASSMATE! ALL RIGHT!

"OH MY GOD, my day is ruin ..."

Kiba and Naruto: huh...

Naruto: Ino?!

Kiba: Eh! -'.-

Ino is one of the pretty girl's in their campus. Every boy's likes her, but not Kiba and some boys. She has a big crush on Sasuke, one of the school Heartthrobs in the campus. However, Sasuke don't like her, but even though, she will do anything to get him. Her friends are, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura. Sakura is her best friend since they were young but not anymore. Because, one day Ino found out that Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, and so they decided that they broke out their friendship and became rival in love. (What a totally suck. Why do they have to broke their friendship in just one guy?! Ok, back to the story...) Kiba and Ino hate each other very much even when they were just little kids. They hate each other because of the same reason, their common and uncommon attitude.

Naruto: Woah, Kiba! Be easy, remember, she is a girl dattebayo. (Holding kiba's arm)

Kiba: Grrrr…humph! She is lucky, she's a girl... ;/

Ino: Humph!

(The door open)

Teacher: ALRIGhT! Go to your proper seats...

(The entire student went to their sits.)

Teacher: All right class! My name is Hatake Kakashi... I am your new class adviser this year. You can call me Mr. Kakashi or Teacher Kakashi or Kakashi sensei.

All: yes Mr. Kakashi teacher sensei!

Kakashi: ha, ha, ha... All of you are jokers.

(Everyone smiles)

Kakashi: Ok! Let's start!

The first and second classes ended and break time came but not for Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto: Oh men! This is a great start, going to the faculty room is my favorite thing to do, because, of the air condition dattebayo. I miss it...

Kiba: heh! Me too...

Naruto: I wonder what is going to be this time dattebayo...

Kiba: Do not be so excited about that, we just caught laughing. I think, we will just be scold.

Naruto: Oh, it's fine for me...

Kiba: Ok, here we are...

To the faculty

Kakashi: Oh, hellow! You are Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, right!

Naruto and Kiba: Yes…

Kakashi smile...

Kakashi: Ok, You can go now...

Naruto and Kiba: Nani?!

Kakashi: Go now! Go now! Don't worry I have a surprise for you two...

Naruto and Kiba:…?

Therefore, Naruto and Kiba went to the canteen area to have their break time. After eating, Naruto and Kiba went back to their classroom. As the door, open up Kakashi immediately went inside the classroom and ordered the children to shut up and go back to their proper sits. Kiba and Naruto went back to their respective but not permanent seats. The two had no clue what will be the surprise of their sensei.

Naruto: I wish it's not bad...

Kiba: Me too...

Kakashi: Ok! Before we start, Kiba stand up...

Kiba: eh? _What now?_

Kakashi: Hinata stand up...

Kiba: Ha! _What is happening? Why do Hinata-_

Kakashi: Kiba, go sit beside Ino, and Hinata, go sit beside Naruto.

Kiba and Ino: NANI!

Kiba: No WAY!

Ino: Oh No! The poop Lover... (Holding up her forehead)

(Everyone laugh)

Kiba: I'M not A POOP LOVER! PIG! (Begin to glared at Ino)

Ino: WHAT DID you CALL ME! (Glared back at Kiba)

Kakashi: Hey, there is a teacher here...

Kiba and Ino: Grr… (Glaring at each other)

Kakashi: come on... Go sit to where I place you..

Kiba: No WAY!

Kiba run, out on the door and down to the gym. For Kiba, sitting next to Ino is his worse nightmare.

Ino: Humph!

Kiba: _I will not do what Sir Kakashi told me. NEVER!_ (While angrily running down at the stair.)

Back at the classroom

Kakashi: Oh well, Ok class! Get some piece of paper and write a summary about your favorite pass time. I have some important things to do, so do your sit work. I will return when I'm finish...

Then Kakashi suddenly disappear in a poof.

Naruto: I wonder what will Kakashi do dattebayo?.. Hmmm...-.- Can this thing has to do with Kiba? What do you say, Hinata?

Hinata: Eh! Ahmm... ma-ma-maybe? (Blush)

Naruto:.. ?..

Hinata: … (Blush)

Naruto: OK! Let's start! I think it will be fun because you are here dattebayo.

Hinata: Ha!.. (Red)

Naruto: (Smile at Hinata like a fox idiot. Hehe.)

Inside the dark room at the Gym.

Kiba: They can't find me here... This is one of my secret hide out. No one ever had seen it but me...

"Oh! There you are! "

Kiba:..?

Kiba look slowly to where the voice came from and then...

'--

Kiba: AAHHH!

A wondering look of Kakashi stood in front of Kiba.

Kakashi: This place is great, but its' too dark here isn't it? (While Kiba is still screaming.)

Kiba run outside of his hide out to go to his other hideout.

Kiba: Heh, he cannot find me here now, this is my second hide out! The janitor's closet! Hehe!

"Ouch! There are too many spiky things here"

Kiba: WHAT!

Kakashi: oh! Hello kiba, you know, the janitor must clean up this place... It's so messy...

Kiba run outside from the janitor's closet and go towards his another hideout.

Kiba: ha, ha, ha... (Exhausted)... Is he a human? Why does he always found out where am I!.. Ha-ha (exhausted)...

"Oh men! It's so smelly here, is this is the old CR?… oh grouse…"

Kiba: AHGHAHHH!

And again, Kiba run, and run but Kakashi still found him, even in the thickest place in the school.

Kakashi: Found you!

Kiba: AAAHH!

Kakashi: Hi!

Kiba: Hello!

Kakashi: BOO!

Kiba: BEH!

Kakashi: Come here puppy!

Kiba: AHRF! Eh! (Noticing the situation.) Grrrr!

Schools rooftop

Kiba: oh! Dead end…

Kakashi: Check- mate...

Kiba: What do you want?

Kakashi: (open up his favorite book) Inuzuka, Kiba... Child of the Inuzuka clan... The school clown... Favorite pass time, making pranks with his close friend, Uzumaki Naruto... There years are not complete without going to the faculty room or guidance office because of their behavior... Dislike, Yamanaka Ino...

Kiba: eh! How did you know!

Kakashi: Its on your third year record...

Kiba: eh! Who are you?

Kakashi: Didn't I tell you? I'm Hatake Kakashi... A new teacher in Konoha high... My motto is, always smile, even your mouth is hidden.

Kiba: why did you do this to me?

Kakashi: Don't worry Kiba; I promise you, it will be Ok… This year will be your most unforgettable year of your life... It's a promise, don't be so mad ok...

Kiba: grr... Oh yeah, sitting with Ino-pig is the most worse and unforgettable experience this year...; /

Kakashi:.. …Let's go now Kiba, the class is waiting...

At the classroom

Kiba has no choice but to listen to Kakashi. Therefore, he immediately sits beside Ino even though he did not like it. He has no choice. Kakashi told him that it would be fine. However, he knows it will be the worse year of his life. Ino did not like it either. He was so angry with her teacher. She did not like Kiba sitting right next to her. She wishes it would be Sasuke her love, but she has no choice but to stare with Sasuke and her seatmate Sakura with a jealousy eye.

* * *

Well, just wait for the second chapter. Pls. Leave a comment, no flamers pls.


	2. Flower Arrengement

_Italic-_murmuring

Baka-Idiot

Hai-Yes

Dobe- Just like Baka

Ohayao -Good Morning

Dattebayo- expression of Naruto.

Gaarafan: Oh, I forget! I don't own Naruto and the other characters.

* * *

Flower arrangement

Another day have started, Ino was still sleeping. Untill..

"RIIING!"

Ino: hmm… (Waking up)

"RIIING!"

Ino: -.'-

"RIIIING!!"

"CRASH!"

Ino: ehmm.. hoah… (Moaning) what a disturbing sucker…Better clean my bed.. ..

Therefore, Ino cleaned her bed and went to the bathroom to have some shower.

Ino: la!la!la!la!la!la!la!(singing) Oh no! I already forget about that poop lover. Oh! Why did Sir kakashi do that to me and he even order Sakura to sit right beside Sasuke-kun. THIS IS THE VERY WORSE YEAR IN MY LIFE!

/Flash Back/

Kakashi is teaching when suddenly..

Kakashi: Alright, So the ninjutsu is..

"AAAHHH!"

Kakashi: What's happening Ms. Haruno?

Sakura: GAARA… (Frighten)

Gaara:… he,he,he.. (Laughing while playing with teddy, you know Mr. Bean Teddy and taking out some black chakra.)

Kakashi: ……

Sakura: aHHH! (Giving Gaara that round funny and frighten eyes. hehe)

Kakashi: Okay.. Kankurou, stand up and go sit right next to Gaara, and Sakura next to Sasuke..

Ino: WhAt!

Kakashi: What's the matter Ms. Yamanaka?

Ino: Why do Sakura must sit beside Sasuke-kun..

Kakashi: Cause, Gaara is frightening Sakura so, she must sit somewhere else, where, Gaara can't frighten her..

Ino: But, Why beside sasuke-kun!

Kakashi: Because, Sasuke is too far from Gaara's chair.

Ino: But,but!

Kakashi: No buts, go back to your sit, Ms. Yamanaka..

Ino:…;/

Sakura:…(giggle)

Sasuke:….hn..

Ino: Hmp!(grrr)

/End of Flash Back/

Ino: OHH! Sasuke-kun! Why must Sir Kakashi separate our love for each other! WHY! In addition, Why Do I have to stick on Poop Lover and Not you!

"INO Be Quite, don't MAKE Some StuPiD NoiSeS when YOUR IN THE BATHROOM! You're GraDuating Now SO ACK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN!"

Ino: Eh! YES MOM! (Blushing)

When Ino had finished up her showering, she immediately put up her uniform, put some ponytail on her hair, eat her breakfast, brush her teeth and went to Konoha High.

Class Room

Kiba was preparing to sit beside Ino.

Ino: Hmph! Nothing's change.. Your always Late and.. (sniff..sniff..) eew! Are you washing yourself with water or your dog's peep! Grouse!

Kiba: grrr.. HeY MS.YAMANAKA, you, DON"T CARE even I'M LATE OR ABSENT.. AND SPECIALY, ON MY SMELL…YOU KNOW, YOU ARE THE GROUSE ONE… You smell like a POISONING-PIG-PEEP!heh

Ino: WHAT!grr..YOU POOP LOVER!. (Stares at Kiba)

Kiba: INO-PIG! (Stare back at Ino)

Ten-ten: Hey guys, stop that, be patient.. Were graduating now, we don't want to have some trouble, Right!

Ino: But!

Shino: you know, your always like that even when were still in First Grade.

Chouji: Yeah, I remember, were so quite back then when.. (Stop)

Shikamaru: When a very loud voice came..

/Flash Back/

Iruka: Hello, everybody, I'm your Adviser Mr. Iruka, just call me Iruka Sensei..

Everybody: (In a low voice) ohayao Iruka sensei..

Iruka: Hahaha.. Still shy eh..

Everybody: ……

Iruka: Okey! Before we start I-

"AAAHHH"

Iruka: Eh?

"You! PERVERT!"

"AWW! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"NO! YOU DID IT IN PURPOSE!"

"LIAR! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR UGLY BODY!"

"WHAT! YOU DOBE!"

Iruka: Ehm!

"YOU'RE JUST A SLIM-UGLY-PIG!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UGLY-COWARD-SMELLY-ANIMAL-WASTE"

Iruka: EHM!

"DONT CALL ME COWARD ANIMAL WASTE PIG!"

"YOU'RE A SMELLY-BIG-PER-"

Iruka: EHM!

The two student stop and stare at their teacher and there classmates that was watching at their fight. The two students just smile at the attention they have made to there entire class.

Iruka: What are your names?

Kiba: I-I'm, Inuzuka.. Inuzuka Kiba..

Ino: I-I-I'm Yama-Yamanaka.. Yamanaka Ino..

Iruka: Okay.. What is Yourrrr.. Problem Mr. Inuzuka and Ms. Yamanaka..(While rolling his eyes) And your making your own world and fighting each other?

Ino: Iruka Sensei.. Ki-Kiba was looking under my skirt..(Blushing)

Kiba: NO, I DID NOT! (Look at Ino then to Iruka) MY BallpeN Had fallen on the ground and so, I look for IT. AND WHEN I FOUND IT, she SuddenLY STANDS UP AND THE WIND BLOWS HER SKIRT UP IN FRONT OF MY FACE! (Blushing)

Ino: (Blushing) YO-YOU SEE SIR… HE IS A PERVERT!

Kiba: NO I'M NOT:

Ino: YES YOU DO!

Kiba: NOT!

Ino: YES!

Kiba: NO! LIAR!

Ino: PERV-

Iruka: okay,OkaY! StOP AlreAdY! You making too much noise, can't you see what you did with that noise?

Ino and Kiba: Eh!

Iruka open up the door and reveal a more than 10 students that was falling down the floor and not more than 50 students watching out side their room. Kiba and Ino sweat drop.

Iruka: This is the first time that a two freshmen were fighting in a very loud voice without noticing their teacher in front of them..(Sign)

Kiba and Ino blush at there attitude.

Iruka: Okay..Go back to your seats.

/End of flash back/

Ten-Ten: That's funny..

Ino: you see.. He is a born pervert.

Kiba: Heh. Who is the pervert in the two of us Ino?

Ino:..?

Temari: I know! Do mean the accidental fall.

Ino:..! O.o

Sakura: Oh yeah, I remember too, we were sophomores back then. Temari, Gaara and Kankouro is our new classmates, we were having our taijutsu class and we have to change our clothes for that subject..

Sasuke: hmph!(smirking) When a blonde hair falls on the ground..

/Flash Back/

Sakura: I heard that Naruto and Kiba are back.

Temari: Really! Oh..

Hinata:… (Blush)

Ten-ten: So, what happen to your brother?

Temari: Well, he's okay now.. I think.. But you know, he deserve that, he was very angry back then. You will surely laugh when you see him..

Everyone: hehehe..

Sakura:…?.. Ino, what's the problem?

Ino: I-I think, something's missing… (Looking inside her bag)

Sakura:…?…

Ino: I know! It is inside the Locker Room! I'll be back.. (Begin to run out the room)

Sakura: WAIT! I'll come with you..

Ino: TheN Hurry uP!

So Sakura and Ino run towards the Locker Rooms.

Ino: Hurry SaKURa, I don't want to be LATE!

When;

"BAG!"

Ino: So-Sorry I-I didn't mean to-AHHH! (Close her eyes with her two hands and then Blush)

Kiba: OUCH! WHAT THE!EH! (Look up) Ino?

Sakura: Hey! What's going on? Ha! (Shut her eyes with her two arms)

Sasuke: ?...

The two of them stare up to where Kiba and Ino were. Their eyes widened to what they have seen. Kiba was half necked because Ino pulled his towel down and reveal his little spongebob in the center of his underwear. However, Kiba did not notice it.

Kiba: Ha? (Having a weird look) Hey, what is the matter, Ino?

Sasuke: HA! HA! HA! HA! (Laughing)

Sakura: (turn around and blush)hi,hi.. (Silently laughing)

Kiba:..?eh?(Look up at Sakura and Sasuke then, down at his body)

Kiba: AAAAA! InO YOU PERVERT! (While putting his towel up and blushing)

Ino: I'M NOT A PERVERT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BLOCK MY WAY!(blushing)

Kiba: HA! DON'T MAKE ANY STORY INO! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PLANS TO INSULT ME! BUT YOU WERE WRONG! YOU MADE YOUR SELF A PERVERT! INO!

Ino: HEY KIBA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAN PERVERTED THINGS TO YOU BECAUSE I HAVE NO REASON! BESIDE I'M.. (Begin to Look at kiba's and his body and then she begun to blush) I-I 'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR UGLY-POOP-CHOLESTEROL-BODY WITH A SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR!

Sasuke and Sakura: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. (Trying to stop their laughter)

Kiba: WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!;/ (Blushing)

Ino: I SAID!... (Breath) UGLY-POOP-CHOLESTEROL-BODY WITH SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR! (blushing)

Sasuke and Sakura:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiba: WHY YOU!PIG-THIN-CHESTED-PERVERT!

Ino: DON'T CALL ME THIN-CHESTED-PERVERT! PERVERT!

Kiba and Ino: GRRRR…(Looking at each other)

Sasuke and Sakura:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

With a pop, Kurenai suddenly appeared in front of them.

Kiba and Ino: No-no-nothing Kurenai sensei (Blushing)..

Kurenai: Are you sure..(Rising up her right eye brows and looking up in Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke and Sakura: (hiding their laughter) Ha-hai…

Kurenai: Okay… But don't do anything wrong.. (Looking at Kiba)

Kiba: (gulp)…

With a PoP, Kurenai has gone.

Sasuke and Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ino: Shut UP Sakura!(blushing)

Sakura: ..(Smile and hide her laughter)

Ino: Let's Go I don't want to see any POOP around.. hmp!( turn around at Kiba)

Kiba: Grrrr….

Sasuke: HEHEHEHEHE….

Kiba: ShuT UP SASUKE!(blushing)

/End of Flash back/

Sasuke and Sakura: Hahahahahaha..

Kiba and Ino: SHUT UP!

"POOF!"

Everyone: eh?

Kakashi: Ohayo everyone, sorry I'm late, I was just lost in the road of life and saw this little cute poor girl crying in-

Everyone: LIAR!

Kakashi: heh, Okay, Let's start..

The class started. Ino and Kiba is silently, sitting in there chairs and pretending not knowing each other.

"**RIIINGG!"**

Asuma: Okay class.. Don't forget your home work.. Class dismiss..

Kiba and Ino rise in their both chairs and walks quietly out of the two doors in their classroom.

Out side the classrooms

Naruto: KIBA!!

Kiba:…

Naruto is running towards Kiba.

Naruto: Hey Kiba, are you free today? Sasuke and the Other's are going to the field, wanna come dattebayo?

Kiba: No, my mom told me to go home early.. Beside, I'm not in the mood today..

Naruto: Okay… (Head down then rise) Maybe next time… BYE KIBA See you around dattebayo !! (Then begun to run)

Kiba:..?… Baka..

Kiba was starting to walk when;

Ino:ha!

Kiba:eh!

Kiba was about to bump at Ino but Kiba had noticed ino quickly so, he decided to stop to prevent them from bumping at each other.

Kiba and Ino: HmpH!

The two decided to ignore each other and went to their own houses.

Kiba's house

Kiba: Mom, I'm here..hoah...(moan)

Kiba's mom: Kiba.. Can you buy me some flowers? Your cousins will be visiting today so, I would like to cook a very special food.

Kiba: hoah...(moaning)

Kiba's mom: hurry up, go now..(Giving him a very round, big and angry eyes)

Kiba: ye-yes mom..(While his mom gives him that anime round eyes) Let's go Akamaru..

Akamaru: Arf!…

So Akamaru and Kiba went out to buy some flowers.

Kiba: Let's see….The Title of the Flower shop is… Yamanaka flower shop?

Akamaru:….

Kiba: That's odd?..

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: Oh yeah, it's not her.. It's just a coincident.. YeAh! Coincident! Haha.. Let's Go Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf!

Gaarafa: Gomenasai mina for updating late. I was just-

Gaara: Watching Naruto and One piece all over again.

Gaarafa: .. (Look at Gaara with a devilish eyes)

Gaara: ... Never mind. Forget what i said.


	3. Spots and Bites

Ikizu-Lets go

Hai-Yes

Anou- Ahm

gaarafan: Ah, theirs too many stories poping up in my mind. AHH!!

gaara: Gaarafan don't own anything, she is just only my fan.

gaarafan: Nani?

gaara: Ah, nothing. Oh look, a sea monkey.

* * *

Spots and Bites

Kiba: So, This is the Yamanaka Flower Shop…

Kiba is standing in front of a typical Japanese flower shop. As you look up straight inside the flower shop, you will see different kinds of flower petals swirling out of the door as the wind blows slowly.

Kiba: That's weird? It seems that I have been here before? It's seem familiar to me? (While the wind blows slowly)

Akamaru: huh?(Still bowing. )

Kiba: Oh well! It's just my Imagination, Right AKAMARU!

Akamaru: ARF!…_huh?_

Kiba: You don't have to worry about me, let's go..

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba and Akamaru went inside the flower shop.

Kiba: Wow, this place is great! It's so beautiful here! There are too many flowers! Hmm… sniff, sniff… That's strange?(Sniffing) This smell is familiar.. Sniff..(Still sniffing)

Akamaru: sniff, sniff, sniff..(Sniffs) Arf!

"Welcome, what can I do for you?"

Suddenly, a voice came out from nowhere. Kiba attempted to look for it but he decided that it would be waste of time. He thinks that the person is inside the garden of flowers and busy tending something.

Kiba: Oh, yes! I remember! (Look up at a piece of paper) Ahh.. I need..

"I'm Home!" (While hearing a ring bell in front of the door shop)

"Just in Time I'll go buy some flower seeds in sand country so I will be late in dinner.. Oh and a costumer is waiting.. Ino"

Kiba: huh, Ino? So _that's why its smells familiar_..

Ino: Yes mom..

When Ino finish putting her self in order and hearing her mother's words, she decided to look at the customer that her mother was talking at. When she found the costumer her mother was talking about, she startle at the person who is in front of her.

Ino: huh?!

The two stared at each other.

Ino: Wh-WHaT ArE yOu DoiNg HerE! (Waking up from her shock)

Kiba: Are you deaf? Didn't you see I'm buying flowers?

"Ino, why are you shouting? Oh! "

A beautiful woman with the age of 30 above stood in front of them.

Kiba: Good Afternoon Mrs. Yamanaka.. (Bowing her head for a good manner)

Ino's mom: Good afternoon to you too, Kiba-kun.. I didn't notice you, well are you buying flowers?

Kiba: Yes, Mrs. Yamanaka, it's for my mother's recipe.

Ino's mom: Oh, your mother is using flowers for a recipe!

Kiba: Aha ..

Ino's mom: Oh, well.. (Ino's mother accidentally looks at the clock) Oh, yes! Anou, sorry Kiba-kun, I have some important things to do but don't worry, Ino's here to accompany you in your flower shopping.. Right Ino..

Ino: _sign_.. Right.. (With a bored expression)

Kiba: it's Okay, Mrs. Yamanaka..

Ino's mom was speeding away while saying;

"Be GooD INO!"

Ino: _Sign_.. Well what do you want dog boy?

Kiba: Well…. umm… I need.. 3 petals of roses, 2 lily and 1 plastic of peanut seed..

Ino start to find the flowers that Kiba wanted while Kiba is just watching at Ino's doing when suddenly something caught his eyes. He saw a little baby ball. He decided to look at it closely.

Kiba: Huh? _This thing is familiar. _(While picking up the ball)

Ino: Here.. (Giving the bag of plastic to Kiba) huh?..(Noticing the ball)

As kiba looks at Ino, he suddenly remembers something.

Kiba: OH! I KNOW! This ball..(Starting to talk softly) This is mine..

Ino started to look at Kiba and then to the ball.

Ino: Ah..

Kiba: I remember, this my favorite ball.. I use to play it everyday when I'm alone.. But, it's suddenly disappear.. I look everywhere.. But, I can't find it..(While looking at the ball)

Ino:… (Looking at the ground)

Kiba: Now I remember, I give it to someone..

Ino: ….

Kiba: She was crying back then… So I give my favorite ball..

Ino:…

Kiba:I can't remember why she was crying? But, I know it was my fault.. My heart tells it to me..

Ino: …

Kiba: And that person is..

Ino:..

Kiba: You..(Lookinga up at Ino)

Ino: ….(Still looking at the ground and was surprise when she heard what Kiba said.)

/Flash back/

It was very cold and slippery that afternoon. The rain was pouring up in the sky. There was scene happening at Konoha playground.

He run..

run

run

run….

run..

" sliip.. ploik…"

"ouch!eh.."

He stand up..

Then run

run

run…

he stop

"ha, ha, ha,ha… (breathing)"

Raindrops fall everywhere

"AHHHHH!"

Then run again

run

run

and run..

Until… He stop

"hu,hu,hu,hu"

he stared

" hu,hu,hu,hu"

he walks

"plok, plok, plok.."

walk..

and walk

he stop

He was looking at something

" ……?…!"

Then found it

" Eh.."

he gave something..

"huh? Sob"

She stop

" eh "

He smile

"huh?"

she ask

" wh-what's-sob-this?sob"

he answer

" It's a ball didn't you see?"

she rise some eye brows

" For what?"

silence

"……"

"……"

he talk

" I-I'm…I'm…"

"?"

she become impatient

" What!"

"!"

Then answer

"I'm- I'm…. I'm sorry.."

she blush

"!"

then silence

"……"

"….."

he run

"…."

and run..

The rain is falling silently to the Konoha village..

/End Flash back/

Ino turn back at Kiba.

Ino: I know.. That ball is gone..

Kiba: Huh!

Ino: I know that I throw it somewhere..

Kiba: Eh! (Starting to become angry)

Ino: But no.. _Huh_!

Kiba: Huh? Why?

Ino: (Starting to blush at Kiba's reaction) I-It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS… now.. GO NOW… I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! SO GO! _What was happening to me? AM I CRAZY!_

Kiba! Grr..FINE!

Kiba left while taking his bag of flowers.

Kiba: She is a very odd girl.. Right Akamaru?

Akamaru; Arf!

Meanwhile..

Ino: ha… (Looking at the ball) Stupid DogBOY!

"Cling,cling!" (The bell hanging up at the doorway rings)

Ino: huh?

A suspicious man went inside the flower shop.

Ino: What can I do for you?

"Is this the Yamanaka residence?"

Ino: Yes Sir..

"Are you Yamanaka Ino"

Ino: Yes sir..

"Then.. Be ready to die.." (While holding a kunai)

Meanwhile:

Kiba: Lalalalalala.. (Singing)… Oh!

Akamaru: huh?

Kiba: STUPID OF ME! I forgot to give her the money..

Akamaru: huh?

Kiba: Lets go back Akamaru..

Akamaru: Arf!

Meanwhile (again):

"ching!"

Ino: Ahhh…wh-what are you doing?

"Your Blood must spread all around this village! I will revenge my COMRADS death!"

Ino: AHHH!

Ino left their house to run.

" sching!"

"tap, tap,tap"

Ino: ha,ha,ha,ha (breathing fast) shit..

"Dead end"

Ino: No, please…

"You are my first victim.. DIE!"

Ino: AHHH!

"Ching!"

Ino:….

"…Who are you?"

When Ino heard that the man is talking to someone, she decided to open up her eyes to look at the person who is sharing a conversation to the cruel man. Then, she saw a boy wearing a gray coat with a dog in its neck.

Ino: KIBA?

Kiba: You..eh.. (Enduring the pain) Baka, I forgot to give you the money for the flowers...eh..

Ino: Eh? What happen?

Kiba:…AH!..(Enduring the pain)

Ino: Oh no! Your hands!

Kiba uses both his hand to stop the sword of the man.

Kiba: hmph!

"WHAT'S THIS?"

Some Anbu suddenly appear and begin to circle the man that was attacking Ino. The man started to panic and begun to run before his completely surrounded by the Anbus, but Kiba quickly begin to move.

Kiba: YOU CANNOT GET AWAY! GO AKAMARU!

Akamaru: ARF!

Akamaru run and bite the man on its leg so that he cannot run. The Anbus quickly followed him and seized him.

Kiba: GoOD! Akamar-Ahrg! (Enduring the pain)

Ino: KiBA!

Kiba fell on the ground. His hand was aching in pain and blood was spreading everywhere in his hands.

Kiba: AHHHGH! (Still enduring the pain)

Ino: KIBA!

Ino grabs Kiba's blooded hand and begin to hold it tightly.

Ino: Kiba!… (Worrying voice)

Kiba stand up.

Kiba: Aagh! Are you Okay Ino? _What did I say! Do I have to worry about her when I must worry about my hands!_

Ino: I-I'm okay, but-but-but you!

"Hey what happen here? Huh!"

One of the Anbu's notices Kiba's blooded hand.

Kiba: Th-this was nothing.. A!-It was ju-just a scar.. Agh! (Still enduring the pain)

The Anbu came closer to Kiba to check him.

"Are you sure you're Okay?"

Kiba: o-OF COUR-AGH! AHHH! MY HEAD! (Enduring the pain and then begin to faint)

Ino: KIBA?

"Huh? Hey"

"His head was bleeding. It seems that he hit you without noticing it."

"Sir, Theres a problem."

Another Anbu begin to talk.

Anbu1: What is it?

Anbu2: The blade of the sword… (Look at the blade) It contains a poisonous chemical."

Ino: !!

Anbu1: What?!

Anbu2: And the ninja that attacked you, (Look at Ino) was one of the ninja in the mist country. I remember we assault there group with the help of your father, Yamanaka Inoichi.. He is a very good ninja.. Several Mist Ninja was defeat only by him.

Ino: Father? So that's way that man wants to kill me and my family..

Anbu1: Okay, enough of that, we must bring this boy quickly to the Hospital. The others must go to the station and present that ninja to the captain.

Anbu's: Hai.

Ino: Hai.

Anbu1: Ikizu!

* * *

gaarafa: oh, i hope you like this chapter, i kinda edited it. Well, thanks for reading. Review pls!!


End file.
